Alagaesian Pizza
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: Charaters Eragon Murtagh, and other Eragon people. But besides Eragon becoming a dragonrider, someone else gets the blue egg, and becomes a dragonrider.K.CHAPTER 2 UP! May not be spaced do to problems and errors.
1. The Horrible Beginning

Alagaesian Pizza

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the charaters!

A/n:Well I think my summary explains what this is about. Oh, and this is before Eragon got Saphira. So, well here's my first chapter!

Chapter 1:Pizza Chaos

(Spice Girls playing in the background)

"Bye old uncle, I got to get back to my job."Eragon said, grabbing his apron.

"What..what did you say."Garrow asked, falling over.

"Hey boss, back."Eragon said, throwing some dishes onto the floor, and then using a mop to clean them.

"No..not again."Durza said, sighing.

Eragon finally got back to the kitchen, and met his fellow helpers. Murtagh, Arya, and an egg.

"Wow you guys work here too?"Eragon asked, jumping up, and down.

"Yes."Murtagh, and Arya answered.

"So...what's this blue egg for."Eragon asked, tossing up, and down.

"It's a dragon egg for you."Murtagh said.

"You don't have to shout."Eragon snorted.

"I'm not shouting."Murtagh shouted.

"You are now."Eragon said, then giggled.

"Ok."Arya said, cutting some mushrooms.

"We better get to work or boss will kill us."Arya said, stirring the pizza sauce.

"Ok my peeps."Eragon said, cutting some fish eyeballs, and then putting it into the pizza sauce.

"Murtagh. I just thought. Why do we work for Durza?"Eragon asked Murtagh.

"Because..well..you know maybe...because he has that embarrsing photo of us at that christmas party."Murtagh answered sarcastically.

"Murtagh! Arya! You work here too?"Eragon asked.

"Why did we have to get teamed up with him."Murtagh thought.

"Eragon. How about spreading the pizza sauce on the dough."Arya suggested.

"Kay."Eragon said, grabbing a ladel. Eragon grabbed a jar of maggots, and poured it into the pizza sauce, he then poured the pizza sauce onto the pizza dough.

"Hey Arya. Look a red dragon egg."Murtagh said, picking it up. The red shell bust open, and a little cute adorable(and everything else) popped out.

"Aaah!! Arya! Murtagh..I mean Murtagh! Arya! Come quick! Hurry!"Eragon shreiked in a high pitch voice.

"No Eragon come over here, I've got something even better than your old gym socks to show."Murtagh shouted back.

"No! Hurry! Hurry! I...I NEED HELP! NO!"Eragon screamed.

"Eragon stop joking around."Murtagh said.

"Murtagh!"Arya said frantically.

"What is it, Arya?"Murtagh said, as he watched the baby dragon crawl into his shirt.

"Bar..."Arya began before something terrible happened.

Murtagh ran around the corner, and saw...saw...is this mircophone on, and saw...Barney The Dinosaur holding the blue egg.

"Barney? But how? Why is this authoress doing this to us?"Murtagh screamed.

"Because the blue dragon would regret having Eragon as her rider, and Murtagh would be jealous of Eragon's new dragon."(me) the authoress explained.

"No! That would mean the green egg would hatch to Durza."Murtagh shreiked in horror as (Thank You For The Venom) played.

"No he'll have two titles like me. Durza The Shade, and now Durza The Dragonrider."Eragon said, as the song on Flushed Away played.

What will Murtagh name his dragon?

Will Eragon tell them how Barney got created?

Will Eragon tell them he has to go?

Find out next time!

R&R please!


	2. Making Of A Donut

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial; \viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 \b Alagaesian Pizza\b0\par \par A/n:Sorry it's been a long time since an update, but I had to move. But I think you understand. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to update faster. (hugs)\par \par \b Chapter 2:Making Of A Donut\par \par \b0\i We return to our workers in the most funniest way possible\i0 (shows a picture of Garrow taking a shower)\i Oops..sorry(flips through some videos). Oh, here it is!\par \par \i0 Barney had finally got away, as Elmo's friends, Burt, and Ernie appeared, and got on chairs, and started eating the pizza."Well, that was strange."Murtagh said, having his head in the pizza sauce.\par \par "Ding Dong."they all heard from the counter.\par \par "Hello. How may I help you?"Arya asked, smiling.\par \par "Ah..haha!!(coughs) Can I have a party cake for my son, and one large pizza."the man said, laughing to himself.\par \par "Umm...sure..haha."Arya answered, laughing with the man.\par \par "That's not funny."the man said.\par \par "Oh sorry."Arya said, and then watched, as the guy started laughing again.\par \par "Eragon! One order up!"Arya shouted.\par \par "Can't!"Eragon shouted back.\par \par "Why not?"Arya asked.\par \par Arya turned the corner, and saw Eragon getting tickled by doodle bears."Aaah! What are they doing here?!"Arya screeched.\par \par "It's a long story how they got here."Eragon said."But I'll tell you it, my dear Lucky."Eragon said.\par \par "Eragon why are you talking like.."Arya began, before she was cut-off by Eragon.\i "It was a cold Friday night, March 15,\i0 \i the day June Holiday was born. I was in my office eating a donut, when something crashed in the back of my office.I took a stroll to where the noise had been, and right in front of me was the most foul creature,..it was a rubber duck. Then it hit me, the rubber duck was from the white ocean case. I had to find the Blue's Resturant, so I took a stroll to the nearest closet, and on the bottom of the closet was my brand new shoes, I slipped them on , leaving the donut on my desk...".\par \i0\par "Are we still taking about how these doodle bears got here?"Arya interruped.\par \par "Yeah. I'll skip to that part,"Eragon said. \i ...Then when I got inside of the resturant, I flipped a coin into the jukebox, as everyone danced, and cheered me on, as I did my number 1# dance special. Then something hit me, it was a pencil, one that almost tore through my liver. I turned around, and saw a doodle bear. I ran back to my office, and got tickled by more, and more doodle bears. The End."\i0 Eragon said with a childish giggle.\par \par Murtagh looked around, as he popped his head out of the pool.\par \par "Money Murtagh, where have you been?"Eragon asked.\par \par "Last Saturday, you pushed me into the pool in your underwear, and then said"You'll never take me alive, Money Murtagh. And besides my name isn't money Murtagh."Murtagh replied.\par \par "Very funny."Eragon laughed.\par \par "How did you survive underwater for some long?"Arya wondered.\par \par "Long story."Murtagh replied.\par \par Eragon threw a pickle in his mouth, and said"I think you're having a bad hair day".\par \par "Eragon, no eating the sweet chocolate pickles!"Durza shouted from his office, as you started to run towards the kitchen.\par \par Arya started washing the dishes, and Murtagh grabbed a towel, and started dying himself off, then started making some pizza sauce, and finally, Eragon grabbed a blender, some fruits, and threw the fruits into the blender with some ice, and then poured it into a glass, then got into his swimming shorts, got a floater device, and splashed into the inflatable pool.\par \par "Murtagh, Eragon, Arya!"Durza shouted.\par \par "Yes, boss."Murtagh, and Arya said.\par \par "Where's Eragon?"Durza asked.\par \par "Hola boss, sorry I was clipping my toenails."Eragon said, grabbing the jar his toenails were in.\par \par "I don't want to know, but anyway, the sales are going down, you three workers have been forgetting your duties. 1 or some hours ago, some came people came by my office, and complained about not being served. I've chosen you three to be my workers(\i why did I choose Eragon?\i0 ) and you 3 have done nothing for me, so if this progress keeps up, then I'll show everyone that picture."Durza said, taking the photo out of his pocket."Oops..this is a picture of my mom."Durza said, embarrased.\par \par "She looks like you."Eragon said, then giggled.\par \par "Huh..Eragon."Durza said, looking down.\par \par "We understand."Murtagh, and Arya said.\par \par "Okie dokie arta-cokie."Eragon said, grabbing a handful of toenails, and then stuffing it into his mouth. Durza held a look of disgust, then fled out of the kitchen.\par \par "Aw shucks, we're never going to get a paycheck."Arya sighed.\par \par "And I still didn't name my dragon."Murtagh sighed out. \par \par Brom the supposed to be dead guy appeared, and said"Name it, Goldenpleasure".\par \par "No. Name it Fire, hehe..that's what I call boss's hair."Eragon said, giggling.\par \par "How about Greenpeddle?"Arya suggested.\par \par "No. I've got the perfect name, Tho..."Murtagh began, before Eragon blurted out"Thorax"!\par \par "No not Thorax. Thorn."Murtagh replied.\par \par "I'll tell you why I wanted the name Goldenpleasure. I was eating a slice of my mom's banana bread, when a woman walked in, and she..."Brom began, before Eragon started hitting him in the head with a shovel."I don't wanna know daddy."Eragon said, getting back into the inflatablle pool.\par \par "I have to end it here."the authoress said.\par \par "Wait, Eragon, you have to tell us how that pervert Barney got created!"Arya cried out loud.\par \par "That we shall another day, that we shall."Eragon said.\par \par \par \par \i Will Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya have to go on an adventure together?\par \par Will Barney try to take over the world?\par \par Will everyone be turned into Barney's slaves?\par \par Find out another time!\par \par \b\i0 any ideas on the next chapter? Please email or review them to me. Thanks for all the help everyone, and reviewing to give me more influence. All reviews are family.\b0\par \par \par 


End file.
